


au! prompt. closing time

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Cafe AU, F/M, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Hey bastard this store is already closed oh wait you’re hot never mind please do come in’ AU c/s</p>
            </blockquote>





	au! prompt. closing time

This is the fourth eight hour shift Emma had to drag herself through this week. Of course she was the one that begged Mr. Gold for extra hours at the little cafe, due to her roommate Mary Margaret had just moved out with her long time boyfriend. The situation has definitely taken a toll on her sanity. Emma couldn’t really put the blame on Mary Margaret anyway. After she basically had to force her to take the chance.  
~.~.~  
“I don’t know Emma does it feel like I’m rushing in to this.” Mary Margaret spoke as she paced Emma’s room. “I mean I love David but is this too soon? What if he’s only been showing me the compassionate side of him and is actually terribly disgusting in real life?” Her eyes go wide. “What if he doesn’t wipe down the sink after he shaves?! His little hairs will be all over my toothbrush!! I don’t want to eat his hair Emma!!!”

Emma glances up from her phone to give her a disgusted look.

“I know I’m being ridiculous, but am I?” Mary Margaret sighed, falling back on to Emma's bed. Emma turned to her long time best friend.

“You’re being perfectly reasonable. I’d be the same way if not worse if I was in your situation, but I doubt David can hide any disgusting attributes from you for three years straight.” Emma turned facing Mary Margaret.

“You’re right he can’t lie to me.” Mary smiled. Emma laughed as she returned to her phone.

“It’s not that he can’t he’s just too terrified to try.” Emma glanced at her best friend. Mary Margaret’s smile faded and replaced quickly with a scowl.  
Emma laughed as she tossed a pillow at her.  
~.~.~  
She wiped down the last table and moved across the room to start placing the chairs on top the tables to do a quick mop. Just as she was halfway finished with the room the door chimed open.

Emma sighed. It’s been a long day with two family gathering and a wedding rehearsal dinner coming in tomorrow she was anxious to get home and get as much rest as possible.

“I’m sorry we are actually-” She turned to find a man in a motorcycle jacket and helmet. He pulled of his helmet to reveal an extremely attractive face. jet black hair that just seemed perfectly tossed and stubbled jaw, and Emma was shocked at how blue his eyes were. They reminded her of the crayons she would use to color the sky back when she was young. “M-mopping. Uhm go ahead and take a seat I’ll be with you in a second.”

The man smiled as he sat in the small booth in the corner of the small cafe. She was relieved he didn’t sit in one of the tables she’d have to put away. Emma rushed the rest of the room hoping Gold wouldn’t realize the lack of delicacy she’d take with each table the next morning.

Soon after, she fixed herself real quick and pulled her notebook that she used to take orders on and returned to the booth.

“Hello I’m Emma and I’ll be your server tonight. I’d like to offer you our specials but unfortunately the cooks and kitchen crew has left for the night so all we have available are our drinks and some cold cut sandwiches.”

“Lovely to see you, Emma. I’ll take you up on that sandwich, and was wondering if you had any coffee available. I just got in from a very long ride and I’ll be damned if i can keep my lids up for another minute.” The man smiled. Emma was a little taken aback by the accent. So he was sinfully attractive and had an accent. What a winning combination.

“I’ll brew a fresh pot. Be right back.” Emma smiled as she made her way behind the counter and placed a new filter. she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to find the blue eyed man at the counter.

“I’ll just sit here save you the trip.” He explained.

“So thoughtful.” She spoke as she turned to remove the sugar and creamer packets from the counter. A hand stopped her.

“Actually could you leave that, love.” Emma glanced at him.

“Sorry i just assumed you’d want it black, you know to fit with the whole mystery biker guy aura.”  
He smiled and grabbed an unhealthy amount of sugar and a handful of creamers.

“You sure you’re gonna have room for the coffee in the cup?” She smirked. Which he responded with his own.

Emma grabbed two cups knowing she shouldn’t especially since she had a early morning shift tomorrow, but something about this man was just so intriguing. He had a story and Emma intended to hear it.

As she poured his cup and then her own, he smiled and proceeded to fill his cup with the ungodly amount of additives.

“So what brings you to the sleepy small town of storybrooke?” Emma began to prod as she sipped her black coffee.

“My brother, haven’t seen him in ‘bout three years, it’s more by force than it is reunion though.” He pulled a small smile.

“Yeah, siblings huh?” She smiled “can’t live with them can’t live without them.” She spoke without thinking. There was only a moment of silence, but it seemed like an eternity as Emma hid her embarrassment. Of all the words to fall from her lips and that was the cliche dumb thing she says? Emma usually prides herself of her sarcasm and wit both failing her at this moment.

“I suppose.” the man chuckled as he took a sip of his beige coffee, before pulling one more sugar packet and pouring it in.

“We have a pound in the back if you’d like.” The man raised an eyebrow and ignored her drinking his coffee flavored sugar.

“Do you have any siblings?” He asked. smiling as the blush of embarrassment slowly returned to Emma's cheeks.

“N-no, uh I was a foster kid, so kind of?” She shrugged.

“My apologizes, las.” He shuffled in his seat. Seeing him squrim was almost payback for the returning embarrassment.

“You’re fine.” She turned to retrieve his sandwich that she had forgotten about till right now.

As she left to the kitchen she couldn’t get the idea of those blue eyes out of her head.

“You’re an admirer of swans?” He asked as she returned. She was confused by the question till she look at the counter and found her note book, which bared a small silhouette of a swan on the front.

“My name is Emma Swan.” She examined the front of the notebook. “My roommate got me this a while back. I think it’s cute.”

“Emma Swan.” He spoke not taking his eyes off the small notebook. “The name sounds of royalty, aye?”

“Yup, queen of the late night food service industry.” She placed his sandwich down. “speaking of which. Here you are-”

“Killian.” He interrupted. She smiled.

“Killian.” She repeated. She got caught in his eyes like a moth to a light. She wasn’t sure if she was looking into his eyes or just examining the blues. She caught him doing the same. The act was so intrusive, nothing like Emma was use too.

“I’m going to sweep the dine.” She informed him as she left the counter to the back.

It’s odd and that just that moment had affected her this way. It was just eye contact. She has eye contact with everyone, so then why is her heart beating so intensely?  
She returned with a broom and dustpan. Killian was still at the counter eating and glancing around occasionally. She took a deep breath and continued to the dine sweeping and fixing the tables as she was trained. Soon she was collecting the salt and pepper shakers. Halfway through the process and she could hear the shuffling behind her. She turned to find Killian assisting in picking up the shakers as well.

“You don’t have to do that. I’ve got it.” He just shrugged.

“I was the one who rudely interrupted you while you were closing, please allow me.” He spoke as he collected the shakers out of her hand.

“Thank you.” She smiled and continued her work till everything was in it’s proper place. Only to stop every so often to tell Killian continuing the help was unnecessary. He would just ignore her and ask what else had to be done.

“Did i already thank you?” Emma smiled. “Because thank you.” She finished half an hour earlier than she expected.

“Honestly it was all with selfish intentions, love.” Killian smiled.

“I assumed as much, and here i thought you were just being a gentleman.” She turned away gathering the cups and dishes on the counter.

“I’m always a gentleman.” Killian spoke. Emma turned to see his expression turned serious.

“I-i uhm should probably lock up.” She spoke turning away hoping to hide the blush appearing on her cheeks.

Killian nodded and gathered his jacket and helmet.

“I hope to see you again, Swan.” He left twenty dollars on the counter and turned to leave.

Emma was behind the counter fighting herself to just go home and sleep before the next big day. But of course Emma never listens to herself being reasonable.

She dashed from behind the counter and out the door seeing Killian about to put his helmet on. She ran up to him.

“You left me like a fifteen dollar tip back there.” She spoke trying to get her breathing in order.

“Well the service was excellent.” He flirted. “I would’v-”

He was cut off by the feel of soft lips against his own. With no hesitation he responded by turning his head to get a better angle and putting a hand around her waist pulling her closer. trying to smother himself in her entirety, worried he was being too forward. It only caused her to slide her hand into his hair. they soon pulled away. sharing hot heated breaths.

“I’ll be sure to always tip that graciously.” He breathed.

She smiled and pulled out a pen scribbling on his exposed arm.

“Next time just come in during business hours.” She laughed as she turned to return to the cafe.

He glanced at his wrist there her number was in writing and just under it sat the most beautiful name that Killians ever come across.

Swan

**Author's Note:**

> well that was fun.


End file.
